Dazzling Voice
by Sinner1412
Summary: Sesshomaru encounters a woman that sparks his interest.After hearing her sing, he seems to be dazzled by her voice and tries to court her.As he tries to court this woman, how will he handle the fact that she has a child. Sess x OC
1. Party pt 1

**Sinner1412: Fuck I don't know what I'm doing anymore.**

**Saki: How come?**

**Sinner1412: I'm typing a story that I have no idea what's going to happen in it, plus it's going to be like my first Inuyasha fanfic. It's been forever since I last watched Inuyasha.**

**Saki: So why are you making an Inuyasha fanfic?**

**Sinner1412: I felt like I wanted to make one.**

**Saki...you are an idiot you know that?**

**Sinner1412: Yup…oh and to all who reads this fanfic, I don't own anything in this story but the stuff I made up on my own like my OCs.**

* * *

On the stage, stood a young woman in an unbuttoned red coat with black pants and a white undershirt. Her sandy brown hair ran down her back as her green eyes looked upon the crowd. She raised a microphone to her mouth and started to sing.

"_Anata no kokoro no oku nemuru nemuru musuu no kioku  
Saa ima kono shunkan ni tobira ga hiraku_

_Ha tto mabuta mihiraite ikutsu mo tonneru o kugutteku yo  
Arawareru sono imeeji anata no iki ga hazunde iku_

_Amai amai yume no mukougawa agaru agaru omoi ni kokoro wa  
Myakuutte tomerarenai"_

When the song end the crowd before her applauded to her performance as she exited the stage. When she returned backstage, she was tackled be a little girl, with short black hair and wide green eyes in a puffy white dress.

"Mommy! You were wonderful!" yelled the little girl as she tackled her mother.

"Haha, Miyu shouldn't you be with Auntie Kagome?" replied the young woman as she cuddled her daughter.

"But Auntie Kagome is here, she's in your dressing room, mommy." Said Miyu as clung on to her mother like there's no tomorrow.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's go and see Anutie Kagome." Miyu justed nodded as her mother carried her to the dressing room.

* * *

"I see that little Miyu found you, huh Saki-chan?" Asked Kagome when she saw Saki and Miyu entering the room.

"Yeah, she did. So how come you two are here?" Questioned Saki as she placed her daughter on to the ground and petted her on the head. Miyu instantly left the room to say 'hi' to her mother's coworkers as her mother talks to Kagome.

Kagome and Saki giggled how fast Miyu left the room hust to say 'hi' to the other workers.

"You sure it's safe for her to be by herself?" asked Kagome since she was worried for Miyu's safety.

"Yeah, everyone that works here know who Miyu is and they all love her to bits, so it's ok. But other then that, I would like to know why you two are here?" Saki replied as sat herself down next to Kagome.

"Well I wanted to know if you're busy after work since I need you to come to a dinner party with me. And I had to bring Miyu since you gave her to me to babysit." Answered Kagome.

"Well that explains why you look so formal but, what about Miyu? I can't just leave her." Saki said as she examed Kagome's red halter dress.

"Oh don't worry, Sango agreed to watch over Miyu while we're gone. Plus I won't take no for an answer, especially since I brought a dress and shoes for you to wear at the party." Replied Kagoma as she revealed a strapless, emerald green dress and 3 in. high heels.

Saki just stared blankly at Kagome and sighed, there is no way for her to say 'no' to Kagome. Saki just nodded which made Kagome squeal in delight. Kagome immediately pushed the dress and shoes to Saki and told her to change into it.

After a few minutes, Saki was in the dress, which made her look quite attractive. The dress nicely defined Saki's hourglass figure. Saki didn't like the fact that the dress has a slit on her right side, which shows her legs and the amount of cleavage that was showing. Saki cursed her womenly assists.

"Oh kami-sama, you look beatiful. I knew I got you the right dress." Kagome said as she admires Saki. The dressing room door opened and revealed Miyu.

"Wah~ mommy you look so pretty." Miyu said as she stared at her mother with awe.

"Well since you're dressed, let's go. Come on Miyu, let's drop you off at Auntie Sango's house so your mom and I can go to an important party." Kagome said as held Miyu's hand, leading them out of the dressing room. Saki sighed as her slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

"So Kagome, whose party we're going to?" asked Saki as she stared out the car window.

"You remember my boss, Inuyasha, right?"

"Oh how can I not? He's the most irratating bastard I have ever met."

"Well today is the company's party and he told me I can bring a guess." Kagome stated as she made a turn to drive to the enterance of the _Shikon Palace._ Kagome and Saki stepped out of the Kagome's car as Kagome passed her car keys to one of the workers.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why musy you drag me to another one of your company's paties?" questions Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. Sesshomaru was in a black tux and tied his silky, long hair into a low ponytail. His topaz eyes narrowed at Inuyasha reply.

"Can it would yeah. Just enjoy the god damn party, anyway if you want to blame someone, blame the old man. He was actually that planned the stupid party." Inuyasha was also in a tux but his was red and he left his hair down.

At that exact moment, Kagome and Saki walked into the ballroom. Before Inuyasha could say anything else to Sesshomaru, he stared at Kagome who just entered the ballroom. Seeing his brother's dazed look, he knew intantly that Kagome's here. Kagome is Inuyasha's secretary that worked for the company for about a year. Sesshomaru didn't quite understand why his brother is so attracted to Kagome, even though he never met Kagome in person. Seeshomaru turned to look at the woman that stole his brother's attention.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I turned followed Inuyasha's gaze which lead to a plainly looking woman. She is wearing a simple red, halter dress and her hair was down. Her dark brown eyes is nicely defined with the makeup she was using. She is quite fair skined compared to Inuyasha's exes. It seems that that she was dragging someone. I then turned my gaze to the person she was dragging. My eyes widen and my heart is beating faster.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast? It's just a woman." _I thought to myself.

But I do admit, she is far more beatiful than Kagome. Her dress nicely fitted her body and complimented her eyes. Her hair danced across her back and her fair skin made her look heavenly.

I notice Inuyasha glaring at the woman by Kagome. I'm guessing he knows who that is.

"Inuyasha, we are you glaring?" I questioned even though I know he was glaring at Kagome's friend.

"That bitch is with her." Inuyasha murmured.

"So she's the so-called bitch you were talking about at our family dinner?" I asked remembering Inuyasha complaining about a bitch a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_It was evening and the Taishou family was having their family dinner with each other. _

"_So my sons, how is life treating you both. Have a special lady in your life yet, you both know I want grand kids." Inutaisho asked as he grinned at his sons._

"_Life is treating me just fine father and no I don't a special lady yet. And when I do I will make sure you will get your desired grand children." I replied as I continued eating my dinner. _

"_Well life for me is just fucking peachy. How the fuck am I going to find a decent lady, when I know there are bitches like that annoying bitch I met. And god damn it old man, stop bugging me about grand kids!" Inuyasha yelled before going back to eating his dinner. _

_The whole dinner continued on silently._

_**End Flashback**_

**End Sesshomaru's POV**

"Yeah that's the bitch I was talking about." Inuyasha replied with a growl.

"Ah Inuyasha-sama, greetings. The party is going quite well isn't it?" Kagome greeted. After entering the ballroom and found Inuyasha so she walked over to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood, dragging Saki right behind her.

"Greetings Kagome, I see you brought your _friend._" Inuyasha greeted as he glared at Saki.

Kagome ignored the the glaring contest between Inuyasha and Saki and asked, "Yes, I did. I'm sure you remember my friend, Saki, but who is this with you?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshomaru brought his hand out and shook hands with Kagome.

"I'm Sesshomaru Taishou, Inuyasha's older brother. It's nice to meet you considering how much times my brother talks of you at home." Kagome blush at what Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention towards Saki. He introduce himself the same way he did with Kagome but did something quite bold. He looked straight into Saki's eyes and brought her hand to his lips, he then kissed her knuckles before letting go of her hand. Inuyasha was just gapping at what his brother did, Kagome was smiling in delight, and Saki was blushing.

"Come Inuyasha, we got to go greet father." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and headed to where their father was but, before disappearing into the crowd of guest, he turned his head and smirked at Saki.

"God damn it Sesshomaru, wait up. Sorry Kagome but I got to go." Yelled Inuyasha as he catched up to his brother.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it Saki?" Kagome said as she grinned at her friend.

"Not a word Kagome, not a word. If you do I will make sure everyone in this room knows that you like Inuyasha." Grumbled Saki as she grabbed a glass of red wine from a passing server boy.

"What! How did you know? Um… I mean you wouldn't?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Oh so I was right, you do like Inuyasha." Saki said as she grinned at Kagome.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Well that's all I'm goint to type for now. If any of you guys find any grammer or spelling errors, please tell me. Oh and if you want to know the song I used it's called Poltergeist by Kojima Mayumi.**


	2. Party pt 2

**Sinner1412: Wow… this is like the fastest update I have ever done. Well anyways, I would like to thank ****Lady Galriee and Shark on Land for reviewing my story plus extra thanks to Sharks on Land for pointing out the problems I have in my story. **

**Saki: Well that's nice of you to thank your reviewers…you never done that before.**

**Sinner1412: Really… well aside from that, I don't own anything in this story other than the stuff I made up on my own.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru are you sick or something?"

That was the first thing Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was quite surprised when he saw how Sesshomaru greeted Saki. Sesshomaru has never showed any interest in the opposite sex, ever.

"No Inuyasha, I am perfectly well. Now hurry up, father is right there." Sesshomaru stated as he quickened his pace to greet their father.

"Damn bastard, he's just avoiding the question." Inuyasha murmured before rushing towards where their father stood.

* * *

"Ah Sesshomaru, my son, I see that you made it to the party. Wonderful isn't it and there are quite a lot of fine young ladies here. Possibly one that will attract your attention, I hope." Inutaisho greeted to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply greeted his father before Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha, I see that you're quite energetic this evening. I suppose you found a fine lady for yourself." Inutaisho suggested as Inuyasha's face started to turn red.

"S-s-shut up old man! Weather I fine a girl or not, isn't any of your business." Inuyasha exclaimed. Inutaisho just laugh at his youngest son's embarrassment.

The three continued with their conversation until one of the worker interrupted them.

"Um excuse me, Inutaisho-sama there is a problem." The worker said very nervously. It was understandable why the worker was nervous, especially when you have three powerful businessmen staring you down.

"And what would that be?" Inutaisho questioned, hoping it's nothing serious.

"Uh well… the entertainment group that you booked called and said they can't make, which means there's no entertainment." The worker said quite fast.

"Oh dear, that is bad. Well I better go and see what I can do with the entertainment problem. You can go now." The worker immediately left as Inutaisho sighed to himself and ran his hand through his hair.

Seeing Inutaisho is a tight situation, Inuyasha open his mouth and said, "Hey old man, I think I know someone that can solve the entertainment problem." After saying that, Inuyasha bit his tongue knowing full well that he was going to regret telling his dad that. Inutaisho looked at his son with hopeful eyes and asked who.

"Well… my secretary, Kagome, brought her friend who is a singer, here to the party as her guest. I'm sure she would sing a few songs for the party as long as we pay her." Inuyasha replied, regretting every word that is coming out of his mouth. Asking Saki for a favor isn't something Inuyasha liked doing, especially since they're on bad terms with each other.

Sesshomaru was quite surprise to hear that Saki was a singer. The more he learned about Saki the more attracted he is to her.

"Oh that's wonderful. Well hurry up and ask her if she can sing for us, I wouldn't want our guest to be bored." Inutaisho said as he pushes Inuyasha to hurry up and get Saki. Inuyasha just scowled at his father before disappearing into the crowd. Sesshomaru found Inuyasha's behavior quite amusing. As soon as Inuyasha disappeared, Inutaisho turned his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"So my son, is this Kagome someone Inuyasha has taken a liking to?" Inutaisho questioned.

Sesshomaru looked at his father questionally before answering. "Yes, she is."

Inutaisho just nodded at Sesshomaru's reply before asking another question, "Do you know of the friend that Inuyasha was talking about earlier?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet before excusing himself. Inutaisho just grinned at this and cheered silently to himself. Seeing that both his sons found someone they're attracted means that he may be getting grand kids soon.

* * *

"Aw Kagome, what's wrong? Are you still mad at me about finding out your secret crush?" teased Saki. Kagome just turned her head the other way which made Saki laugh. Making fun of Kagome was one of her favorite pass time.

"Hey!" yelled out a voice. Both Kagome and Saki turned their heads to the direction where the voice was coming from. It turns out it was Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome look, it's your lover b-" Before Saki could finish her sentence, Kagome whacked Saki on the head.

"Inuyasha-sama, what can I do for you, sir?" Kagome asked as soon as Inuyasha came up to them.

"I need to ask that bit- I mean your friend a favor." Inuyasha stated.

"Well what do you want, dog-face?" Saki asked rudely, knowing very well that Inuyasha was about to call her a bitch.

Inuyasha just glared at her before replying, "The entertainment group that my old man booked had to cancel, so he wanted to know if you could perform."

Saki just smirked at Inuyasha before saying, "Sure, but one condition."

Inuyasha started to sweat, worried about the condition Saki is asking for. Inuyasha took a deep breath before asking what the condition was.

"My one condition is, for you Inuyasha, is to take Kagome on a date this weekend." Saki simply said. Kagome started to blush as Inuyasha almost fainted by the simple condition.

"Okay, fine. Now just get on stage and start performing." Inuyasha growled before turning away to go back to his father. Saki was just smiling and started to walk towards the stage. Not wanting to be by herself, Kagome followed Inuyasha.

* * *

**Saki's POV**

As I walked up the stage, I noticed the lights in the ballroom were dimming. Once I was on stage, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I was lucky that there was a grand piano on the stage or else I would be sing with any music. I placed myself in front of the piano and adjusted the microphone that was place on the piano, before I started to play. As my fingers danced along the key, I started to sing:

"_The rain falls on my windows_

_And a coldness runs through my soul_

_And the rain falls, oh, the rain falls_

_I don't want to be alone_

_I wish that I could photoshop_

_All our bad memories_

'_Cause the flashbacks, oh, the flashbacks_

_Won't leave me alone_

_If you come back to me, I'll be all that you need_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Let me make up for what happened in the past_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million_

_Lower east side of Manhattan_

_She goes shopping for new clothes_

_And she buys this and she buys that_

_Just leave her alone_

_I wish that he would listen to her side of the story_

_It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad_

_And she's wiser for it now_

_I admit I cheated, don't know why I did it_

_But I do regret it_

_Nothing I can do or say can change the past_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million_

_Everything I ever did, heavens knows I'm sorry, babe_

_I was too young to see, you were always there for me_

_And my curiosity got the better of me_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z, tell me what you want to be_

_I open my heart to thee, you are my priority_

_Can't you see you've punished me, more than enough already_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, I'll be everything you need_

_Come back, baby, come back to me_

_Come back, you're one in a million"_

Silence…that is all I could hear once I finished singing, but moments later I could hear everyone clapping. I then started to play another song to sing to.

"_Tell me what is on your mind  
Help me 'cause I'd like to know  
What the hell is going on  
Never thought I'd sing this song_

Let's not get started with the he said she said  
Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned

Let's not get started with the he said she said  
Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned

Started out so simple and innocent  
(So simple and innocent)  
(So simple and innocent)  
(So simple and innocent)  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
(Like apple and cinnamon)  
(Like apple and cinnamon)  
(Like apple and cinnamon)

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everybody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Happiness don't last that long  
But what we had was beautiful

Let's not get started with the he said she said  
Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned

Let's not get started with the he said she said  
Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned

Started out so simple and innocent  
(So simple and innocent)  
(So simple and innocent)  
(So simple and innocent)  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
(Like apple and cinnamon)  
(Like apple and cinnamon)  
(Like apple and cinnamon)

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everybody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Please don't look at me like that  
Please don't look at me  
Don't look at me like that  
You can't look at me like that  
Please don't look at me  
Don't look at me like that

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everybody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Started out so simple and innocent  
(So simple and innocent)  
(So simple and innocent)  
(So simple and innocent)  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
(Like apple and cinnamon)  
(Like apple and cinnamon)  
(Like apple and cinnamon)

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everybody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last"

As I finished the song, I can hear the applause from the people. I figured two songs were enough for now so, I stood by and bow to everyone before walking off the stage.

**End Saki's POV**

* * *

Kagome was clapping and so was Inutaisho, after Saki was done performing. Inuyasha didn't clap but he did admit that Saki is a great singer. But Sesshomaru was in a bit of a daze.

"My, that was a wonderful performance your friend did." Inutaisho commented to Kagome.

"I know. She has such a wonderful voice." Kagome agreed.

"Feh, she wasn't that great." Inuyasha grumbled. Inutaisho just laugh at Inuyasha's comment before turning his attention towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could tell that his father was looking at him and was expecting a comment on the performance.

"I must have to disagree with you Inuyasha; I think she did a wonderful performance for our guest." Sesshomaru commented.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Saki said as she magically appeared behind Inuyasha, giving him a bit of a scare.

"Ah, thank you for performing in such short notice, Miss.?" Inutaisho said.

"Saki, my name is Saki. And it's no problem at all sir; especially something good came out of it." Saki replied. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho looked at Saki questionally.

"And what my dear, is this good thing?" Inutaisho asked.

"Inuyasha has agreed to go on a date with Kagome, sir." Saki simply said. Inutaisho was quite delighted to hear the news of Inuyasha's date.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

My eyes slightly widen, it was surprise to hear Inuyasha going on a date. I could feel my father's gaze on me, expecting me to do something. I sighed.

'_Well I can't let him beat me on getting a girl now, can I?' _I thought to myself.

"Miss. Saki, why don't we go on a date too?" I asked. I could see a light blush forming on Saki's cheeks. She looks so cute when she blushes.

"Um…uh…I…" Saki seemed to be surprised. I could see Inuyasha gapping at me again; is it really hard to believe that I'm attracted to someone. Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by the question, she looked quite happy but as for my father, I can tell he was jumping for joy inside.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked. All I got was a quiet 'yes' from her. I smirked to myself; she looks so vulnerable right, it makes want to hold her close to me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Sinner1412: Well this chapter was pretty short. Oh well, can't do mush now since I have school tomorrow.**

**Saki: (sigh) Sometimes I wonder about you.**

**Sinner1412: Why?**

**Saki: Well you have three other fanfics, excluding this one that is still incomplete. Should you focus on one, instead of doing a lot all at once?**

**Sinner1412: … Nah I get bored if I just focus on just one fanfic.**

**Saki: Oh I give up…**

**Sinner1412: Oh yeah… the songs I used are called, "Come back to me" and "Apple and Cinnamon," both are by Hikaru Utada.**


End file.
